


Built With a Beautiful Mind

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: King hears a song that reminds him of Merri, so he has to sing it to her. (Prody, fluff, songfic)





	Built With a Beautiful Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntchaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/gifts), [galia_carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> So, I am going off to London in a few hours, but I wanted to get something up and the next chapter of BBM isn’t quite ready to go yet. I’m hoping to maybe post it on Sunday, possibly tomorrow if I write on the train. This is just a tiny Prody ficlet, and it’s just cute. The lyrics and title are from “Humans” by The Scene Asthetic. Just as an FYI, all my fics from now on will be in my own AU’s from the end of season 2. I refuse to accept the show without Meredith Brody.  
> Shin xx

**** As they were sat in the bar alone Merri was feeling the most peaceful she'd been in weeks. Everything in her life was turmoil, and she had no idea how she could actually get through. But when she was sat her at least she felt like she was comfortable and safe. She knew that Pride wanted to help her in any way that he could, what he didn't realise was that by just being there he was helping her. He gave her something solid, something concrete, something she could hold on when everything was going on around her.

They had been cleaning, deciding that it was easier if they did it together, and Merri just hadn’t wanted to leave. This was home more for her than her own house. She and King were putting the last stools up when he turned to her with a soft smile. “I heard something the other day, and I wanted to sing it for you.” 

“Oh?” She asked, wondering what on Earth he could have heard for her. He moved over to the piano and patted the bench beside him and smiled wider, clearly wanting to have her near him as he sang, which had happened more than once since she’d started staying here until closing.

“You ready?” She sat beside him and just nodded softly, he started playing a slow and cheerful tune and she just sat and listened to his voice as he started to sing. “ _ Deep, deep inside of your heart, there is a weight that still needs to be lifted. You cover it up but the pain never stops, sometimes I wish that you could just listen. _ ”

Alright, now Merri understood entirely why he thought of her when he heard this song. He had once explained to her that like many musicians he would think of people who mattered to him when he heard songs, she was more than a little flattered that she was liked enough to have entered his mind during a song with such a beautiful melody.

“ _ Deep, deep inside of yourself, there is a sound starving for some affection. Been waiting for years and the time just passes by, all you ever wanted was to fit in. _ ”

She had clearly understood exactly how perceptive Pride was, he understood her motivations for life, and why it was so hard for her to feel like she didn’t belong somewhere, and to be facing something so Earth shattering as this, she would get through it with the help of her friends.

“ _ You’re constantly waiting for life to start and for love to surround it. If you only looked right by your side you’d find that it never had left you. _ ”

King’s continued singing filled her with an emotion she didn’t quite understand, but it was making her feel both hopeful and happy, yet the lyrics showed a worrying insight into her syche. At least she could be certain that Chris and Sonja didn’t know this much about her. They weren’t her partner, and they didn’t spend anywhere near as much time with her as King did.

“ _ You’ve lived through so much and seen so many things through your eyes and I wish you could just see. If it were up to me I would construct a key to your heart and finally set you. _ ”

The song suddenly took a far more personal turn, and after a moment King turned and looked at her as he sang. She met his eyes and smiled softly, still listening to the words, and wondering how much of it was about how he felt too. Maybe that was a naive hope, but she wanted it to anyway.

“ _ You can call me, you’ve got no reason to hide. You’re so lovely, built with a beautiful mind. Wait for your time it will come and you will realise just how special you are. _ ”

Merri couldn’t help but totally disagree with that one, because in her mind she wasn’t at all special. She could understand how some people may disagree with that, but she wasn’t special. She was just the person she was, and she tried to be a good one. Part of who she was now came down to the man singing to her too. He had had a profound influence on her.

“ _ So I wrote you this song, I hope that you like it. ‘Cause you light up my life and I know you can fight this. _ ”

Those words spoke to her in the reverse. He made every day a little bit easier for her to get through, and she desperately hoped that it was easier for him to talk to her than it was for her to talk to him, or to anyone. If he believed that she could fight her way through this then she was certain that she could too.

“ _ You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, and I wanted you to know. _ ”

She just stared at him as he turned to her following the final words. She didn’t know why they seemed the most significant, or if that was her mind elevating them to something that they weren’t, but the fact he’d thought of her was just baffling. “Did you like it.”

“It was beautiful.” She smiled putting her hand over his still lightly resting on the keys, causing a whisper of sound as they settled again. She couldn’t really believe that that song had made him think of her, even if she could see herself in the lyrics. She wouldn’t have thought anyone else would.

“It’s also true. All of it.” Pride was the one who’s turn it was to blush, and seeing that in combination with the song he’d just sung to her she knew that the feelings she’d been having were reciprocated after all. So reaching out she turned his chin so he was facing her again, and after a second she leant forward and kissed him softly. If they both felt that way, she may as well get something good out of this situation.


End file.
